Breathe
by daehwinside
Summary: Lee Daehwi yang berlatih hingga larut malam dan Bae Jinyoung yang hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari luar. [] warning! Tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Lee Daehwi and Bae Jinyoung. Slight JinHwi. OOC. Produce 101. Oneshot.


Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, dan diri mereka sendiri. This story characters are not belong to me, but the story is completely belong to me.

*

" _We're not forever, 눈물로 채워. 슬픈 엔딩으로 끝난 우리 둘, Never~"_

"Daehwi? tidak tidur?"

Gerakan Daehwi terhenti saat pintu ruangan _practice_ terbuka. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang karena cahaya yang menyeruak masuk dari pintu. Daehwi mengusap keringat di dahinya dan mematikan musik dari _speaker_. Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengenali orang yang sekarang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

Kim Jonghyun.

"Ah, Hyung. Ku kira siapa," Daehwi terkekeh kecil lalu menekan saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu.

"Tidak tidur?" Jonghyun mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil bersender di pintu.

"Nanti saja. Hyung duluan. Aku masih belum mengantuk."

"Belum mengantuk?" Jonghyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Jangan membohongiku."

Daehwi terdiam sebentar. Tangannya memainkan _handphone_ yang ada di tangannya. Ia menghela nafas lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Maaf, Hyung. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Jonghyun terkekeh kecil lalu berjalan mendekati Daehwi. Ia mengusap rambut Daehwi dan berkata, "Tentang itu ya? tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Aku duluan."

Daehwi menepis pelan tangan Jonghyun lalu tersenyum, "Baik, _National Leader_! Jangan lupa mimpikan aku."

Jonghyun tertawa sambil memutar kenop pintu, "Aku jadi tidak mau tidur. Jangan datang ke mimpiku!" Lalu Jonghyun menutup pintunya.

Daehwi mendecak saat melihat pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat, menyisakan celah yang cukup besar, "Ish, menutup pintu saja tidak bisa. Dasar hyung."

Namun Daehwi terlalu malas untuk menutup pintu dengan benar, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Daehwi terdiam sebentar, memandang sekitarnya. Matanya terhenti pada jam dinding di depannya. Jam 22.45. Sudah sangat larut. Lalu ia menghela nafas kasar.

Akhirnya ia sendiri lagi.

Daehwi kembali menghidupkan _speaker_ dan samar-samar lagu _Never_ pun terdengar. Ya, tiga hari lagi adalah _Concept Evaluation_ dan ia berada di tim _Never_. Daehwi mengeraskan _volume speaker_ dan berdiri didepan cermin.

 _"사랑하지 않기를 원해 eh. 멈출 수 없는 기억 속에 yeah eh. Everytime everywhere, 내 머릿속에 너밖에 안보여 한 줌의 재가 되길 바래 yeah~"_

Tubuh Daehwi mulai bergerak sesuai dengan koreografi yang ia hapal. Keringat yang tadi mulai dingin di kulitnya sekarang kembali menghangat. Ia benar-benar menari dengan seluruh tenaganya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua beban yang ia simpan selama ini melalui tarian ini.

 _"We're not forever. 눈물로 채워, 슬픈 엔딩으로 끝난 우리 둘, Never!"_

Lee Daehwi. Semua orang selalu membicarakannya, baik itu kepribadian maupun penampilannya. Ia selalu menjadi topik diantara pada remaja karena hal itu. Awalnya Daehwi merasa biasa saja. Ia tahu kalau itu adalah resiko mengikuti acara ini. Namun, ternyata ia tidak bisa. Tanpa bisa menyangkal, Ia merasa terluka. Ya, sangat terluka. Terluka oleh perkataan orang-orang tentang dirinya.

 _"I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know. 나를 등져버린 그 마음과, 그런 말은 넣어둬, 너의 모든 순간과, 모든 추억을 다 잊어버리게~"_

Tapi Daehwi menahan semua itu. Ia menahannya. Orangtuanya telah melalui berbagai macam kesulitan karenya. Jadi hanya dengan cara ini, Daehwi bisa membalas pengorbanan orangtuanya. Orangtuanya berada di Amerika sekarang, sementara Daehwi sendirian di Korea. Orangtuanya pasti menonton _broadcast_ tentangnya, jadi ia harus berusaha dan tampil sebaik mungkin. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kalau ia sedih. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan bahkan ia terluka. Sama sekali tidak boleh.

 _"Yeah eh 내 머릿속에서, 이제는 get away, 아름답던 우리는 저 위로, Yeah eh 깊은 곳에 맴도는 그 말, I love you~"_

Keringat Daehwi menetes dari hidungnya saat lagu selesai. Ia benar-benar berkeringat dan tenaganya habis. Semuanya sunyi dan sepi. Daehwi langsung jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya tinggal satu-satu. Ia mengusap keringatnya lagi. Daehwi tersenyum simpul sambil terus menerus mengelap keringatnya.

Daehwi terdiam sebentar. Tangannya tidak mengusap keringatnya lagi. Matanya tetap terpejam. _Semua ini hanya mimpi, Daehwi. Saat terbangun nanti, semuanya akan kembali seperti semua. Ya, semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja. Saat membuka mata, ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Ya, hanyalah mimpi._

Daehwi membuka mata.

Dan semuanya tetap sama.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Daehwi tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu tiba-tiba saja airmata menetes dari mata kirinya. Kemudian airmatanya menetes lagi, dan lagi. Daehwi tidak menahannya lagi. Daehwi menangis keras. Keringatnya bercampur dengan airmata sialan yang tidak mau berhenti. Ia bahkan tidak perduli kalau kalau ada yang mendengar.

Karena untuk malam ini saja, Daehwi ingin menangis sepuasnya, tanpa ada seorangpun disisinya.

*

Seorang trainee terlihat bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu ruang practice. Ia menoleh kearah pintu ruangan yang terbuka sedikit. Ia melihat Lee Daehwi disana. Bukan Daehwi yang ceria dan manis, namun Daehwi yang sedang menangis keras, tanpa peduli ada yang melihatnya dari sini.

Bae Jinyoung hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia menatap layar handphonenya, membaca kembali artikel yang ia temukan di internet. Artikel tentang Daehwi. Artikel sok tahu yang membuat orang yang ia sayangi menangis. Jinyoung memang pengecut. Seharusnya ia berada disamping Daehwi, mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia takut malah akan membuat Daehwi semakin sedih.

Jinyoung menghela nafas. Ia merosot dan duduk di lantai. Ia menggumamkan lagu yang baru-baru ini menjadi top playlist di handphonenya,

 _"Someone's breath_

 _That heavy breath_

 _How can I see through that?_

 _Though I can't understand your breath_

 _It's alright_

 _I'll hold you" ㅡ Lee Hi, 한숨 (Breathe)_

ㅡ끝.

 **A/N**

 **huaaa ini apaaa *cry sekebon* entah kenapa aku suka banget bikin ff hurt/comfort kaya gini, yaa walaupun disini comfortnya ga terlalu keliatan (?) aku pernah liat tweet yang bilang kalo staff mnet cerita ke op, kalo daehwi latihan buat concept evaluation sampe larut malem dan akhirnya dia nangis sampe hampir se jam :"(( sedih banget ya Allah :"(( my daehwi doesnt deserve that! tahan dikit lagi ya daehwi, bentar lagi kamu debut kok :"))) aku gabisa bayangin top11 without daehwi sumpah. setelah perjuangan dia selama ini, dievil editing sama mnet, aku bener bener berharap dia debut. aku ketar ketir nunggu jumat ini :"(( ayo tetep dukung daehwi dan reviews ff aku ya! makasih~**


End file.
